1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluid line coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known fluid line coupling is disclosed in DE 196 19 026 A1, which has a receiving part and a locking part that is connectable to the receiving part. Formed on the locking part is a number of elastically resilient spring tongues that are adapted to engage behind an annular collar formed on a plug-in part that is to be inserted into the receiving part, so as to hold the plug-in part, in this case, non-releasably in the receiving part.